aupres d un autre
by shinanuwenda
Summary: Si Qui-Gon avait survécu à la menace fantôme, et si il avait pu former Anakin? Obi wan aurait il pu trouver sa place? Slash


Donc la sortie de l épisod donné l envie de revenir a Star wars. Si vous n'avez pas vu l épisode 7...c'est pas grave ! Aucun spoiler puisque ca emprunte la première trilogie ( premier dans l ordre numérique) quand les persos appartenaient encore à Georges Lucas. Oui j'ai bien aimé le réveil de la force, mais je ne suis pas assez attaché aux persos pour écrire sur eux.

Atention slash, si vous n aimez pas , passer votre chemin :-). Qui gon a survecu aux evenements de Naboo, et par le fait c'est lui qui entraine Anakin. Une dizaine d'année apres la menace fantome, comment les relations entre les jedis ont évoluées?

Je reposais le verre de vin encore à moitié plein sur la table basse, le faible bruit résonna dans le long silence de mon quartier du temple dont je n' avais pas allumer les lumières. Le trafic incessant de Corusant suffisait à éclairer un peu la pénombre.

C'était mon vin favori , un cadeau de sa part. Aujourd hui il avait un goût d'amertume et de poison

Je lui avait fait gouter alors qu 'il avait tout juste 16 ans a la fin d une mission réussi sur Flicka .

Je revois encore son visage juvénile passer du questionnement au dégout et de son effort colossal pour l'avaler et sourire à notre hôte du moment et ainsi ne pas frôler l incident diplomatique sur une planète que nous venions tout juste de pacifier.

A peine sortie de l atmosphère de cette planète il avait bondit.

-Mais maitre qu 'est ce que c'était que ce truc ? Si ça avait été un médicament personne n'aurait accepté de le boire.

Je m étais contenter de sourire, en lui disant que le goût pour les bons vins venaient avec l'age et que c'était un des meilleurs du coté de cette galaxie.

Il avait lever les yeux au ciel et je le traitais alors de sale gamin m'amusant qu il s'en vexe toujours.

-Je serais pas un gamin toute ma vie maitre.

J'avais souris , presque tendrement.

-Tu seras toujours un gamin pour moi.

Quand quelques années plus tard , la première chose que je voyais quand je me réveillais était son visage qui quittait timidement l adolescence endormie contre mon torse, je dus réviser un peu mon jugement.

Mon Obi-wan

Depuis qu il était devenu mon padawan il était devenu aussi l' élément central de ma vie. Un fils que la vie m interdisait d'avoir, un garçon courageux maladroit avide d'apprendre , désireux de bien faire, rigide dans ses principes et lumineux.

La force était plus grande chez bien d'autres padawans de son age, mais c'était chez lui qu'elle brillait avec le plus d intensité.

On lui prédisait un tel avenir. Un place aux conseils bien sur , il était jedi dans le plus profond de se chaire. Mes amis plaisantaient que pour être aussi raisonnable il ne pouvait pas être mon padawan. Je souriais même si parfois son attachement aux règles m agaçaient. Notre vie était bien assez monacale sans qu il est besoin d'en rajouter.

Il grandissait doucement comme ça le complexait.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être grand padawan lui avais je dis une fois, on te remarque tout de suite quand tu rentres dans une pièce.

Il avait rougit.

-Peut être...si vous n êtes pas avec moi.

-Non je ne crois pas avais je répondu en pinçant sa joue, tu deviens un très beau jeune homme Obi wan.

Cette phrase avait allumé une lueur dans ses yeux. Il m avait dévisager d'une manière qui m avait fait frissonner.

L inquiétude m avait gagner, il n était pas si rare qu un apprenti développe un béguin pour son maître mais il n 'en résultait jamais rien de bon. Pendant des mois je m'étais éloigné de lui, mettant entre nous que le minimum d une relation entre un maître et son apprentis.

Alors que mon esprit était pleine d image de ce que nous pourrions être d'autres. J'étais froid avec lui, il en a souffert et moi aussi, mais il était le padawan c'était à moi de me montrer raisonnable.

Je faisais lentement tourner le vin dans le verre, me rappelant que je lui avais appris a faire ça pour mieux en capter l 'arôme Raisonnable...il aurait été raisonnable a ce moment de le confier à un autre maître pour qu il finisse correctement sa formation, ça aurait été ça la bonne attitude, mais il était totalement impossible pour moi de me priver sa présence, de sa voix claire et de son humour si particulier. J ai essayer de le raisonner et de me raisonner moi par la même occasion.

J étais trop vieux pour lui, j'avais autorité sur lui et surtout et surtout nous étions des jedis et j aspirait tant a ce qu il devienne ce grand jedi que je voyais en lui.

Pas d'attachement, l 'attachement conduit a l 'amour.

L'amour conduit à la haine

la haine conduit ..

-Au coté obscure avait il fini pour moi, apprenez moi autre chose.

Ses yeux bleu mer brillaient de mille feu son corps a quelques centimètres du mien m appelait depuis trop longtemps.

-Non Obi wan.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant Qui gon.

Oh je ne le savais que trop bien.

-Non répétais je comme un rempart alors que je le sentais gagner du terrain de plus en plus.

Je voulais utilisé la force pour le repousser doucement , mais c 'est comme si elle refusait de me répondre

Son front venait d'effleurer ma joue, il était doux et brûlant.

Sa main vient doucement glisser sur ma poitrine a la recherche de mon cœur.

-Arrête le préviens je d' un ton plus dure.

-Empêchez moi fut sa seule réponse

-Non tu m 'écoutes maintenant Obi wan ! Je suis ton maître et..

-Pas en ce moment non.

La dureté et l impertinence de sa réponse me figèrent. Mais il avait raison , à ce moment la il n y avait plus de maître et d 'élève dans cette pièce.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux des siens, son assurance et sa beauté me subjuguait, pourtant rien n'était nouveau.

-L'amour répétais je conduit..

-Donc vous m aimez me coupa t il.

-...tu...enfin oui tu es comme mon fils et..

-J'ai pas envie d'être votre fils ! Réservez ces arguments pour le conseil...Depuis quand vous vous cachez derrière le code pour ne pas assumer vos actes ?

-Padawan !

-Obi wan corrigea t il plus doucement...On peut etre plus fort que ce code, vous me consideriez comme votre fils c 'est pas un attachement ca ? L attachement , l 'amour et la haine...tous les deux on connait déjà ça depuis longtemps.

-Pas ce genre d'amour la...

-Alors apprenons ensemble murmura t il avant de ravir mes lèvres.

Je restais un court instant sans réaction, puis je répondis à son baiser doucement comme une caresse mais la plus douce de toute.

-Apprenons ensemble alors répétais je.

Le goût du vin si familier me donna presque envie de vomir , je courais vers la salle de bain et le recracha mes mains s'agrippant a le casser le rebord du lavabo.

Obi wan ….Mon Obi wan

Je n'osais pas regarder mon reflet mais mes oreilles ne purent qu entendre les sanglot qui s'échappaient de ma gorge, le genre de sanglot qui donne des douleurs aigues a la poitrine et qui vous empêche de parler. Force j'avais oublié qu on pouvait avoir mal comme ça

La dernière fois que j en avais eu de si violents, c'est quand l homme que j 'aimais avait été déclaré mort su Jabim, et ou la seule chose que j'attendais c 'était que la force vienne me prendre a son tour pour le rejoindre. J'avais oublié la douleur de ses sanglots quand il m'avait « été ramené inconscient et faible a mourir mais vivant dans bras d Anakin.

-Je crois que vous le cherchiez, lui aussi d'ailleurs disait il d un ton douloureux

Je m étais pas interrogé a ce moment sur le ton de mon padawan ni sur ses mots, je l'avais prit doucement de ses bras, pour courir jusqu a l unité medicale la plus proche de cette planète.

-Cest toi ? Avait il murmuré faiblement .

J'embrassais son front.

-Bien sur c'est moi Obi wan, ne t inquiètes pas...tout va bien se passer maintenant.

Alors que je continuais a sangloter tout seul dans ma salle de bain, je me rendais compte a quel point j'avais eu tort. Rien n allait bien se passer désormais.

T'adressais tu juste encore à moi Obi wan quand tu étais dans mes bras sur Jabim ? Attendais tu qu une autre voix te réponde ?

Quand tout ça était il arriver ?

Quand t'avais je perdu ?

Cela faisait il longtemps que tes sourires étaient faux ? As tu pris du plaisir a me mentir ?

Je ne peux pas croire cela possible.

Mon Obi-Wan ma force lumineuse. Toi qui avait reussi à me convaincre que j'etais plus malin que le code et les règles de Jedi, que l'amour ne conduisait que l amour et que ca ne faisait pas souffrir, que c'était juste une lune de miel sans fin. Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire ça alors que c'était tout le contraire. ?

-Maitre ?

-Oui tu peux entrer Anakin.

Il ne s'éloigna pourtant pas de porte.

-le commandant Cody attend vos ordres depuis un moment déjà.

Je ne pouvais quitter des yeux le lit sur lequel mon jedi était allongé.

-Oui...dis lui que j 'arrive ...dans quelque sminutes.

-Les guérisseurs hésita Anakin disent qu il va s'en sortir.

-oui, je sais, accorde moi un peu de temps padawan s il te plait.

Il hocha la tête. Il était distant et la colère qui dormait toujours en lui semblait vive .

-Il a ete ...torturé n 'est pas ? Demandais je.

-Oui souffla t il en détournant le regard, pendant tous ces mois ou on l a crut mort , Ventress s'est acharnée sur lui.

Je serrais les dents.

-Tu ne l 'as pas tué n 'est ce pas ?

-Juste parce que je ne pouvais pas et le ramener lui et la tuer elle...j'ai du faire un choix.

-Tu as tres bien fait.

-Je pense que vous vous garderez le plaisir de la tuer vous même.

-Il ne s'agit pas de plaisir Anakin ! Fis je d un ton sec.

-Ah oui ? Regardez le bien votre amant et dites moi que vous n'avez pas envie de tuer Ventress.

Je blanchis sous ses paroles, j ignorais qu il savait.

-Anakin , je..

Il secoua fortement la tête.

-Arrêtez maitre, ne croyez surtout pas que je suis entrain de vous juger et de vous faire des reproches. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je suis entrain de faire, je vous comprends je vous assure, ne vous justifiez pas.

Je pris la main d Obi wan couverte de brûlure que j essayais de cicatriser.

-Tu comprends réellement ?

-Oh mieux que vous ne le penser maitre.

Je pensais a la sénatrice Amidala , qui avait toujours été très proche de lui, avaient il eux aussi franchit le cape de l interdit ? Je ne pouvais les juger mais je me devais de les protéger

-Il faut qu' on parle de ça padawan,

Il fixa alors lui aussi le corps inconscient du chevalier Jedi.

-Pas maintenant maitre, croyez moi, vous n'avez pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. Aidez le à se rétablir je me sens capable de gérer la situation seul avec Cody et ses troupes.

Je considérai un moment cet option puis je finis par acquiescer.

-Merci Anakin.

-De rien.

Il quitta la pièce, ce soir la il y eu un nouveau raid contre les forces séparatistes de Jabim.

Ventress y trouva la mort.

Je finis par quitter la salle de bain, j'avais réussi à calmer un peu mes larmes. Sachant que j 'en souffrirait d'avance , j'allumais l Holonet.

La guerre avait mis les jedis au premier plan des infos et nous étions épies.

La nouvelle tournait depuis des heures.

D'ou venait ces images je n en avais aucune idée.

Deux jedis le torse découvert unis dans une étreinte passionnelle.

Ces deux la avaient tout les deux été mes padawans , je les avais aimé d une manière si différente.

Et personne ne me faisait plus de mal qu eux, en ce moment j arriverai peut être à en haïr un. Je n arriverai jamais à haïr le plus âgé des deux.

Je plie sous le poids

De la douleur tenace

Qui brois mon ame sans merci

Je prie sans la foi

Pour que le temps efface

Cette rage qui ronge mon esprit.

Comment ressentir de la haine

pour un etre que l on aime

plus fort que soit ?

Faut il jeter dans les flammes

tous les mensonges et l infame

Qui font mal, mal, mal

a suivre

Les paroles viennent de la chanson aupres d un autre , interpreter par Florent Mothe dans le Roi Arthur.


End file.
